Leo the Texan
by Star-Crossed Rose
Summary: "See, lady, that's what happens to snow in Texas. It- freaking- melts." Leo's from Texas, and do you really think that's the only time he'll reference his home state? This includes unconnected one-shots of Texas slogans and Leo being awesome!
1. In Texas, We Don't Call 911

**Hey y'all! I was at the National Youth Gathering in San Antonio this last week! Look it up. I'm the one with the blue backpack. Anyway, being in Texas reminded me of Leo (not that I forgot him) and his heritage. So, every time I saw a slogan or sign, I saw Leo, and had to write something! What I saw is pretty much the slogan with a picture of a gun that implies the meaning of the saying. You can look it up, but it's pretty self-explanatory. Warning: There will be plot holes in this story. All seven of the heroes, plus Nico and Coach Hedge, are on the ****_Argo II_****, and it implied that the Doors of Death are closed with no one stuck in Tartarus. I also couldn't find the name of the anti-Hephaestus. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus series, or the slogans I saw in Texas.**

A battle was approaching. Leo was working on some project or other, as usual. Actually, it was unusual. He was working with his dad.

This should have been a big deal- god and demigod working together, remember what that means? But Leo's skills were taken for granted. No one thought he could build a weapon- he hadn't even forged himself a sword like the rest of his siblings! The weapons on the ship? Most likely the work of his siblings and the Athena cabin.

Everyone was trying to find a god to work with, starting with their parents. Nico and Hazel were doing paperwork, but Hades seemed to think they should have been doing that anyway. Jason had no luck at all. Same with Frank, Annabeth, and, surprisingly, Percy. Piper, trying to get her mom's attention, messed with everyone's love lives. She and Jason were on a break as a result.

Admittedly, Hephaestus had done very little, but it was more than the other gods. All he did was give Leo a design for… something. Leo wouldn't say exactly what it was, but he was grinning wider than he had in weeks.

Jason was on watch when the attack came. When he heard battle cries, he took off into the air, but the hellhounds had already leapt. They met in midair.

There were three, and they managed to knock him onto the deck before he had drawn his gladius. He managed to unsheathe it and roll away from their teeth at the same time. He slashed the one in front of him to dust and spun around while getting up. Jason killed the other two automatically and easily like the Roman he was.

He only had a few moments before the next wave hit. The _Argo II_ was in aerial mode. How were they attacking from above? Then another flying warship emerged from the clouds- a copy of Leo's idea, except giant-size. Perfect. It was the anti-Hephaestus.

The next wave was dracanae. And there were more than three. Jason did the natural thing- he screamed his head off. He went down, but not before killing vast sections of their ranks. It turned out the screaming was a good idea, because Annabeth appeared in the doorway.

With a glance, she took in the situation. She efficiently fought her way to Jason's body. Luckily, he was only knocked out (again). She stayed by him as she fought, keeping the dracanae away. She slashed, stabbed, and occasionally parried, but most didn't get a blow in. Annabeth was tiring, but she knew Percy was coming. Even Leo, working continuously with fierce concentration in the depths of the ship, had heard Jason's screams. Then Percy was there… but too late.

She was so tired… The dracanae lunging toward her heart didn't seem worth the effort of stabbing… She just wanted to fall asleep… She told herself she was blacking out before she lost her mind completely, and forced herself to wake up a little. She used the rest of her energy to drag herself and Jason to safety while Percy covered them.

With the two of them out of the way, Percy was free to attack chaotically. Annabeth hadn't left him many dracanae, and he finished the rest off in less than a minute.

The next attack came before he lowered Riptide. Two Earthborn dropped down in front of him. They wouldn't be aided by their mother, so this should be easy, right?

Wrong.

The _Argo II_ was in aerial mode, and he was a son of the sea god.

Still, he was Percy Jackson. The Earthborn began circling him. He charged one, exchanged a few blows, and instinctively slashed behind him, causing the second to back off. Suddenly, the Earthborn dropped his clubs and stared at something over Percy's shoulder. Like an idiot, Percy turned.

Luckily, it hadn't been a trick. Piper had arrived.

She was wearing a dark purple romper, and her hair was French braided down her back with a gold flower clasp. She hadn't arrived earlier because she had bothered to get dressed. Fortunately, beauty was a weapon for her, so Percy excused it. This time. He killed the Earthborn he had been fighting while its mouth was still open. Piper took care of the other, and Percy took the opportunity to feed Annabeth some ambrosia. She woke up and tended to Jason.

Piper and Percy stood back to back as a legion of monsters leapt on board. They were led by the Minotaur.

Percy's eyes narrowed. Seriously, again? They didn't even need to challenge each other. Percy and the Minotaur began to fight one-on-one.

The other monsters, however, didn't get it. They were starting a charge when Piper told them they shouldn't interfere. When that worked, she added that they should fight their own side.

She didn't specify who she was talking to, and Percy had a sudden urge to cut her head off.

Percy had been fighting both himself and the Minotaur for a full five minutes when his resistance snapped. He turned around to Piper, who was assisting the slaughter with her voice and knife. Some last trace of loyalty slowed Percy enough to knock her out with the hilt instead of kill her, but he had given the Minotaur an opening. He too was brained. It should have been worse, but the axe was made of bronze- a precious metal.

Hazel burst through the door, hand outstretched and face contorted in concentration. Weapons began to throw themselves overboard. The Minotaur didn't let go of his axe and went the same way. Hazel didn't have her spatha, but she clutched a half-asleep Nico, and Frank followed. Nico was still too weak to summon skeletons, but he was imposing enough for the hellhounds to jump over the side.

Frank, despite his despise of his father, slaughtered the remaining monsters as a grizzly. It was relatively easy because they were weaponless, thanks to Hazel. Coach Hedge entered just as Frank killed the last one, and disappointment could be seen on his face before Frank accidentally knocked him down.

Hazel, Frank, and Nico were drained. They joined the pile of bodies by the mast, all of them conscious, but weak. They tried to wake themselves up, but could barely move. Finally, Annabeth told them to conserve their energy. They would have to fight soon, but their prospects looked grim.

The anti-Hephaestus landed on the deck. They still couldn't get up, and lay there helpless as the giant advanced slowly, smirking.

He was raising his weapon when there was a bang and a cloud of smoke engulfed not only the giant, but the whole ship. It cleared quickly, in time for them to see the giant's body dissolve, but lingered a few more moments around the shooter before dispersing.

Leo stood there with a pistol. It looked completely normal, but the shot had been on a god's level. He grinned at the eight astonished faces.

"In Texas, we don't call 911."

**How was that? I tried to make each character awesome, but I wrote this during the National Youth Gathering and was pretty busy. I kind of raced toward the end. But at least each character got to fight! And they did a good job!... and got knocked out, because I needed Leo to be the star.**

**I should tell you now, all of my Texas stories involve Leo with a gun. I just think it's cool. These stories also involve Leo being the star, which can make everyone else not look so great. You've been warned! **

**Please review! Do you know any good slogans? They just have to relate to Texas, and I can use it. Give me situations, characters, random plot twists, anything! You know you want to...**


	2. Texas Homeland Security

**This is a lot shorter than the last chapter, I know. But it's what I thought of. I wrote this on the airplane going home. It's not connected to the last chapter- this time, only the seven heroes are on the ****_Argo II_****, and I'm not sure where Coach Hedge is. But it follows the same guidelines- Leo is from Texas, and he uses a slogan.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus series or any Texas slogans.**

The seven heroes were running from a drakon. They had been running in circles around the _Argo II_'s mast, but were weaponless and tiring. Annabeth managed to gasp out the idea of taking refuge in the cabins, and no one had any better ideas, so to the cabins they went.

Six of the seven hurtled themselves into the first cabin, but Leo kept running. They yelled for him to come back, but he had already disappeared to the bottom deck, and they had to slam the door shut as the drakon appeared.

There were no weapons in the cabin, so they did nothing but huddle together, listening to the drakon's scales scrape the hall as it continuously threw itself at their door. Luckily for them, Leo had done his job well, and the door held.

Then, echoing footsteps rang outside. There was a bang, and the rattling sound of the drakon's scales topped. Cautiously, Jason opened the door.

Leo stood there watching the drakon dissolve. They couldn't see his hands.

"What was that?" Hazel asked.

Leo offered a cocky grin and revealed a pistol from behind his back. "Texas Homeland Security."

**I apologize that you probably won't see this slogan unless you're from Texas. I searched online, but didn't see anything. When I was in San Antonio, however, I ****_did_**** see a sign that said "Texas Homeland Security" with a picture of a gun. And, of course, I thought of Leo.**

**Short, but sweet, right? I need more ideas (because I'm not in Texas anymore, so they don't pop out at me)! I'm considering "Remember the Alamo" or "Come and take it", but those are only ideas. If you want me to use something, tell me! Please? Again, ideas, characters, and plot twists are all awesome. Or just talk about my writing ability, and what you'd like to see in the future.**

**Random question- were any of you at the Gathering? Fun, right? I'm thinking of a certain animal eating corn on the cob... tell me what it is in your review if you were there! Everyone else, don't worry, I'll tell you when I get fifteen reviews! So, review! Please? Do I hear a yes? Thank you!**


	3. Don't Mess With Texas

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews! kelseyPJHP1997, this is for you, although I really couldn't figure out a fic for the second one, so it just makes a cameo appearance. TailsDoll13, I'm sorry if this offended you. It's FICTION, and based off of slogans that are meant to be funny, not true. DawnShadowQueen: It's coming! AchievingElysium: Eh, maybe, but what slogans could I use without involving Leo and a gun? Everyone else: You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the slogan, I don't own the books. Should I specify which ones? Let me narrow it down. I own NONE OF THEM.**

Leo was having a bad day. He hadn't slept at all the night before, busy working on a problem just like he had at camp. And his first quest. And half the nights of _this_ quest.

Every time he thought he had found the perfect solution, Leo second-guessed himself. He couldn't even decide if this was destined to be solvable. _But… What if…_ His mind played the same frustrating questions over and over.

An hour after dawn, he fell asleep. Annabeth came to deliver chemicals he had requested, and sketched out a few ideas before waking him and leaving.

So Leo was alone again- big deal. He told himself he wasn't lonely, that he didn't miss the sun, that he enjoyed working in the depths of the ship, but couldn't quite convince himself. Still, he couldn't blame Annabeth for rushing back to sunlight- she had thought she would never see it again, and she was still uneasy in the dark without Percy.

Leo kept working. And thinking. And testing. And starting over. And working.

It was hard because his materials were so flammable, and his temper short after so many hours. But he couldn't start a fire. It wasn't safe yet. Leo would put down everything he was holding and breathe deeply. Of course, the air wasn't very fresh. But this was important, so he worked on.

Finally, his job was done. He started his long climb to the realm of fresh air. Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but he was tired.

He finally heard voices down the hall, coming from the lounge. As Leo approached, he picked out Frank's voice.

"Stupid repair boy… Thinks he's all that… 'I'm from Texas! Everything is bigger in Texas! I'm so awesome!'… I'll show him…"

Leo stood in the doorway. One by one, the occupants in the room noticed him, Frank being the last. His sentence faded away as Leo looked him in the eyes, face completely serious.

Leo held up his project- Frank's piece of firewood- so they all recognized it, then lit his hand on fire. The room minus Leo and Annabeth gasped. The flame died, and revealed that the firewood was now fireproof.

What Leo could have done lay heavy in the air, right next to Frank's words. When Leo finally spoke, his voice was scarily calm.

"Don't mess with Texas."

**A bit short? I wrote it kind of late at night, and got tired. But this doesn't involve Leo killing something with a gun, so I hope you like it. Those of you who have read my story 'Goodbye', I'm sorry I haven't updated that. I'm working on it!... when the inspiration hits, which is how I always write, and how I wrote this. I know it doesn't show Frank realistically- I know he's a nice guy. But his flammable lifeline was something Leo had thought about fixing, so there were possibilities to play around with. Warning: Because of the Frank vs. Leo situation Rick Riordan has created, and because this is about Leo, Frank might look kind of bad in more chapters. Would you like me to make a big effort to keep everyone in-character and awesome? You just have to tell me! What do you like, what do you dislike, what would you like to see in the future? Any slogans you want me to use? Random plot twists? I take them all! Please review!**


	4. Everything Is Bigger In Texas

**Ciao! I know it's been waaaay too long, and I have requests to write that I haven't. Sorry! I have one halfway done, but this popped into my head because… well, you'll see. I was at the Museum of Clean, and got my cover photo! It goes with this chapter. It's still on the camera, so I'll post it when we put our pictures on the computer. And the founder gave us a tour, and he's really cool. I bought one of his books. Well that got off-topic.**

**This is for kelseyPJHP1997. I didn't have any ideas earlier, but I was inspired and you get this! Hermosa Reina Beautiful Queen, I'm glad you like this! Texas is awesome. My friends kept complaining about the heat, but I enjoyed it. It was probably a bit different with 25,000 teenagers there, so I can't tell you exactly what San Antonio was like. But it was big and interesting, with lots of tourist museums/gift stores and air conditioning! DawnShadowQueen, I'm halfway done. Percylia22, it's coming!**

**Disclaimer: My mom took the picture (but I was the one who asked her to), Don Aslett founded The Museum of Clean and I'm relatively sure he owns it, and Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson.**

It was a road trip, and they were in Idaho. Did they need another excuse to stop? Annabeth gave them one anyway: there was an Ionic column on the sign.

"I don't think it's Greek or Roman, and it's not even part of a building! Why would it be on the sign? No one uses columns anymore! This is so cool! We have to check it out!"

Annabeth was the only one with any energy left, so no one bothered to protest that they did a project with columns in eighth grade (I did). Percy parked the van they had 'borrowed' from Camp Half-Blood and the seven practiced walking in the parking lot before making their way to the building.

Once inside, energy levels skyrocketed. To the left was a green, three-story sphere. It was meant for children, but several of the demigods (cough Leo Percy Jason cough) could barely wait for Annabeth to pay.

The three previously _definitely not_ mentioned raced into the sphere and began scrubbing windows with glee. Frank suddenly realized he was left with the girls, and even if one of them was his girlfriend, he still felt awkward. Piper noticed. "Why don't you chaperone them?" she offered, gesturing to the giggling trio. Frank accepted and, joining the party, appeared to be having fun. Lots of fun. Scrubbing a window.

The girls went to the big ark on the right- also for children, but that didn't really matter. All around it were animals made of old vacuums and other cleaning supplies. They went back to the front to wait for the boys, and dragged them through the main entrance instead of through the ark. There was an octopus at the end of the ark that Percy would spend hours staring at if he saw it.

Going through the exhibits, only Annabeth read everything, though Leo was close behind. A few of the "Try Me" exhibits, Hazel actually knew how to use. It was really disturbing. They kept forgetting she had died eighty years ago (this is set in the future, so don't correct me).

There were also the things everyone noticed. The vacuums that had been raced. The garbage can/wheelchair. The toilet suitcase. And, of course, the giant cleaning utensils.

They wouldn't be quite so noticeable if they didn't have a sign labeling each "Texas-Sized". Texas-Sized Broom. Texas-Sized Wet Floor Sign. For once, Leo was regretting using all those Texas slogans.

Though everyone was snickering, no one commented on Leo's shortness. That is, until out of the blue (and next to the Texas-Sized Mop), Hazel said, "And you're _sure_ you're from Texas?"

Because she had been with him when he took down Narcissus (and knew scrawny was the new sizzling hot), it was technically a compliment. Not that anyone else knew that, so he responded accordingly. Besides, it was somewhat funny.

"I was taller in Houston."

**~I know I broke my pattern of ending with the slogan, so I'm going to break another rule to make up for it.~**

_Epilogue_

In the gift shop, almost everyone's attention was immediately grabbed by a T-shirt displayed prominently. It read, "We call her Mother Earth, so show Mother a little love today."

Percy's retelling of his "Supreme Lord of the Bathroom" story (there was a trick toilet toy; when you opened the lid, it sprayed you) faded out as he finally noticed the silence and the center of attention.

Finally, he said, "Grover would have loved that T-shirt before the thing with Gaea."

There was an awkward silence, and they eventually left.

**I actually really enjoyed this museum. Like I said, the founder is really cool. He complimented my hat, my eyes, and my smile. He makes everyone feel good and his tour is really interesting. I really hate repetition of words, but 'really' really applies.**

**I'd like to say here that I have nothing against Idaho, but when I drive through on road trips we generally don't stop a lot. And I get bored. Don't get offended.**

**Back to me: Did you like this? By now you probably know everything I ask for in a review. This time is the same as always, though I have one thing to add. Do my notes at the beginning and end bore you? I appreciate honesty. I write for you guys to enjoy and me to improve, so don't hold back!**

**P.S. It's my birthday and I'm going to see Sea of Monsters with some friends. Can't wait!**


	5. In Texas, We Don't Steal My Awesome

**Hello! This is for DawnShadowQueen. Percylia22, it's coming! Next chapter. Angel of Darkness will get you, thanks! And yes, it was awesome. When Luke says, "What are you doing?", everyone expects something serious, and then… no spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rick Riordan's works or the quotes and ideas I've been asked to use. Or 50 State Stereotypes in 2 Minutes. (Thanks, whatupmypeeps (Guest)! It was hilarious and gets a cameo!)**

It was a year after the second gigantomachy. The gods won again, and all seven of the heroes survived. The Romans went back to Camp Jupiter, and the Greeks to Camp Half-Blood. They still weren't sure what they were going to do- the Romans liked their ways of training and their city, but also enjoyed the comfort of Camp Half-Blood. The Greeks loved the familiar year-round summer camp, but were intrigued by the city they could live in as adults. There were other couples besides Jason and Piper who were Greek and Roman, and, obviously, they wanted to be together. But each wanted their own camp, and they were too far apart for frequent visits. The camps communicated regularly, trying to find a long-term solution. In the meantime, they ruled that everyone stay at their original camp, the one for their heritage.

As a praetor and a charmspeaking counselor, Jason and Piper were very influential when it came to debates on what should happen. Unfortunately, they couldn't even work out a solution between themselves, and Piper didn't always have the right ideas. She tried not to, but her charmspeaking often led everyone in the wrong directions, wasting time.

There were meetings, usually in the Midwest, but those were rare. Travel was risky, and only allowed when there was need. Octavian and Rachel met a few times, as did Reyna, Percy, Jason, and Annabeth. The seven did not see each other.

It was only on their anniversary that the camps agreed they could meet. Seven powerful demigods would attract attention, but they deserved it. Exceptions like this were a perk of saving the world.

They met in San Antonio, Texas. Annabeth was growing her hair out, though it was hard to tell. In the Texas heat, all three girls had their hair up. Frank had a new bow, his old one sacrificed to Mrs. O'Leary. Hazel was taller. Jason had three numbers scrawled across his hand in Sharpie. Piper was not happy about this, until he explained he was trying to get away. She later helped him find the three girls, who were very disappointed by the time she was done with them. Leo had finally had enough time to make weapons for himself instead of the ship. He still wore his toolbelt, now a portable armory. Piper's sisters had each taken a favorite bracelet, collaborated to make sure they matched, and cursed them onto her. Even Drew participated in good will, finally on good terms with Piper. Percy hadn't changed much, except he had a paper cut on his cheek. Like Jason, girls had tried to give him their numbers, but unlike Jason, he had a girlfriend present that scared them off. However, one girl wrote down her number and threw a paper airplane at him, hitting his face. Annabeth saved the number for later.

They stopped chatting only at an ice cream shop. Should they sacrifice to the gods? They prayed, and got no rumble of thunder. Leo didn't count as a sacrificial fire, and there was no fire on the Texas streets… surely the gods would understand? Annabeth convinced them they would sacrifice more later to atone, so they promised the gods they would, and hoped they were listening.

Most were, but some weren't. Ares/Mars, Demeter/Ceres, and Hermes/Mercury demanded that they be punished. Athena (NOT Minerva) intervened, pointing out that they had made a promise. Mars, Demeter/Ceres, and Hermes/Mercury were appeased, but Ares was bored and wanted some punishment. Hephaestus/Vulcan suggested they give them a small curse that wouldn't be harmful, but funny, that he could air live. As tender of the fire (and because she wouldn't be too harsh), it fell to Hestia/Vesta to decide it. She thought, then smiled and cast it easily, since it related to something she was goddess of.

Simply put, the curse caused them to mention their home in every sentence they uttered. It wasn't noticed at first- they were too busy eating ice cream. But the store didn't have anything blue, so Percy wasn't as enthralled with his ice cream as the rest of them were. When he commented on it, he didn't mean to mention Manhattan, it just popped out.

Everyone, including Percy, was surprised. Luckily, the look on Percy's face immediately convinced everyone that he wasn't _that_ stupid- he did know proper grammar. When their speculations unwillingly included California and the Underworld (Hazel had been there so long, it was still more familiar than Camp Jupiter, even if she never wanted to return), the conclusion was quickly reached that they had been cursed. Most likely because they hadn't sacrificed any ice cream (like they did in Camp Jupiter).

Five of the seven did their best not to speak, unless they were testing if it had worn off yet. Leo and Jason, however, had other ideas. Jason made _When in Rome_ jokes, and Leo had an advantage because he was actually in his home state.

At dinner, they sacrificed double what they would normally, and they were finally able to talk. Jason had pity on everyone and didn't continue his jokes, but Leo was having too much fun. He took two pistols from his tool belt and started twirling them, just because stereotypes were funny and he could. He was even able to resist Piper's charmspeak- because, obviously, this was Texas.

He had a strong mind, yes, but his grip on the pistols weren't as strong. The one he spun in his left hand was snatched by Annabeth, who had spent a lot of time working with him over the past year and didn't appreciate his helpful reminder that he was Leo Valdez.

"In Texas, everything is bigger. Even the morons," Annabeth said. It was pretty clear she was telling him to knock it off, but Leo was Leo.

"In Texas, we don't steal my awesome pistol! Give it!"

**To all my reviewers: Thanks! And at the bottom of Chapter 2, I said I was thinking of an animal eating corn on the cob, and would tell you what it is at 15 reviews. You reached it, and deserve this. It's a velociraptor! It was a National Youth Gathering joke that the Skit Guys did. They were awesome! Anyway, they were talking about velociraptors, and how their arms are perfect for eating corn on the cob. Imagine it. Sorry if this is anti-climatic, but it was funny at the time when they were acting it out.**

**DawnShadowQueen, I love how you said 'someone'. I've been re-reading The Son of Neptune, and really like Frank at the moment. I didn't want to make him the bad guy this time. He and Leo have a unique relationship- they would totally be best friends if it weren't for Hazel. They tell each other a lot underwater, stuff that they specify they don't just tell anyone casually.**

**I love everyone's ideas, and take them all, but do you guys understand what I'm asking for? I'm looking for slogans you would see in a touristy Texas gift shop. I'll do anything Texas-related as long as Leo would say it, so you can keep sending your own Texas quotes. But I really do need some real slogans to keep this on the guidelines I first set.**

**Please review! Plot twists, quotes, random objects, hints at pairings, or anything you've ever seen asked for in a review. I love it all! Even though school starts tomorrow for me, I'll update when I can!**


	6. Don't You Dare Use Texas' Name In Vain!

**Bonjour (I'm taking French)! My English teacher has a hamster named Nico, short for Nikolai. I don't know the spelling, but 'Nikolai' is a name with the same pronunciation, so I'm using it. And I need 'Nico' to be spelled like that for my headcannon, which is that Circe turned Nico (yes, di Angelo) into a Russian dwarf hamster (not a guinea pig- I haven't figured out how that works). I've started a story on it, but I don't know where I'm going with it. If you want me to post it, just ask.**

**This is for Angel of Darkness will get you. (I didn't realize your name changed until after I posted the last chapter- sorry!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rick Riordan's works. But I do own my gorgeous COVER PICTURE! Like it?**

It was about a week after the last giant had been killed, and the seven heroes were recuperating at Camp Half-Blood. They had finally caught up on sleep, but still felt drained. As usual, Leo was the only person able to crack jokes and keep spirits up. Percy could, too, but with the chance to let someone else be that guy for once, he sat back. After all, he needed it, too.

Unfortunately for six of the heroes, Leo decided to make Texas jokes (they had stopped in Texas once on the trip, and he had used so many stereotypical slogans that they were completely sick of it). He spaced them out, too. As soon as they managed to recover from one, he bombarded them with another.

Even though they were annoyed by this, it did bring back their spark. Literally for Jason, causing Leo to switch to 'Sparky' jokes. Jason took it well- it helped that it was a nice break from Texas.

The respite was short lived. When Frank tentatively but directly questioned if he was going to continue using tacky slogans, everyone was overjoyed by the negative response. He caused more glee by promising to not use any more.

Then Leo started singing.

"Deep in the Heart of Texas" used to be a nice song, but Leo didn't sing all the time for a reason. And he wasn't exactly _trying_ to stay in tune, either.

They might have laughed, but they could see the Apollo cabin heading their way. Cabin 7 took music seriously and wouldn't be pleased to hear it being ripped apart. Meaning if they didn't want a brutal sunburn, they needed Leo to stop immediately.

"Will you please _shut up_!" Piper hissed, eyeing the steadily approaching group. His only response was to sing louder. He had found that it was harder for her to get her charmspeak across when in noisy conditions, even if you could hear her voice.

"In the name of Texas, stop!" Hazel said in exasperation and some fear. He did, but only to break a promise.

"Don't you dare use Texas' name in vain!"

**Yeah, it's short. Oh well, it's something. You like?**

**I was reading through this story and found a typo in the last chapter. I've fixed it, but I wasn't happy about it. I triple-check my work! Could you guys please tell me if you see anything wrong? I know there are some errors. I'm only human.**

**Coming up next is something about the Alamo. I have two ideas, and will probably do both. In the meantime, I need to choose which one to work on. "Remember the Alamo" or "Come and take it?" This is your review assignment, due five minutes after you finish reading this chapter. See, I'm in teacher mode now. School's getting to me.**


End file.
